The purpose of this supplemental application is to provide continued support for the Pathology Committee Chairman and the Pathology Committee in behalf of CCSG studies, programs and other activities. CCSG is an organization of pediatricians, surgeons, radiation therapists, pathologists, immunologists, and statisticians at 27 major pediatric institutions in the United States and Canada. This group collaborates in the concept, design, conduct, analysis and reporting of clinical investigations of cancer in children. Several Standing Committees have been established in order to facilitate multidisciplinary investigative activities of the Group and to stimulate the development of multidisciplinary investigative teams within each institution. These include a Surgical Steering Committee, a Radiation Therapy Committee, a Pathology Committee and an Immunology Committee. These committees are considered to be integral and essential segments of the Group's investigative activities, providing multimodality therapeutic research. The direction and coordination of these activities require an Operations Office providing staff and facilities for executive direction, Group communications and data collection, verfication, monitoring, processing, analysis and reporting. These functions require the overall direction of the Group Chairman, supervision by the Group Statistician and a close relationship between these two and the Operations Office Staff. This grant application requests support for the CCSG Operations Office including the activities of the Group Chairman, Administrative Coordinator, Statisticians and the Data Management, Administrative and Clerical Staff and for the Standing Committees to provide overall direction of the Group in multidisciplinary investigations on improvements in the survival and cure rate of children with cancer.